I Don't Like Sports
by Yumisaki Shinju
Summary: Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak peduli dengan gemerlap dunia nyata seperti gadis lainnya. Jangankan pacaran, kata olahraga saja takkan kau jumpai di dalam kamus hidupku. Karena isi kamus hidupku tak akan jauh-jauh dari kata belajar, perpustakaan, dan buku. Dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari, kalau aku adalah seorang jones akut./ Birthdayfic for Hayashi Hana-chan./ AU/ RnR? :3


**I Don't Like Sports**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Subarashii Shinju**

**Dedicated to Hayashi Hana-chan (Maaf kalau jelek, Hana-chan~ :"3)**

**Warning(s) :**

**AU | OOC | Typo(s) | Non EyD | Fluffy | OneShoot  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanya sekedar fanfic pelepas penat. :")**

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak peduli dengan gemerlap dunia nyata seperti gadis lainnya. Yah, kau tahulah. Menggosip, membicarakan artis, _dorama_, film, _band_, atau semacamnya. Jangankan pacaran, kata olahraga saja takkan kau jumpai di dalam kamus hidupku. Karena isi kamus hidupku tak akan jauh-jauh dari kata belajar, perpustakaan, dan buku.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah juga hanya untuk belajar. Tidak seperti teman-teman sekelasku yang begitu datang malah bergosip membicarakan pacar-pacar mereka. Toh, bukannya sekolah itu memang tempat untuk belajar? Kalau mereka berangkat ke sekolah ternyata malah untuk dijadikan tempat perkumpulan penggosip, berarti mereka salah tempat.

Di kelas, aku hanya berdiam diri di bangku yang terletak di pojok sambil memegang buku tebal untuk bahan bacaan. Beruntung aku tak memakai kacamata bulat atau berpenampilan culun, karena jika begitu pasti aku akan jadi bahan _bully_-an atau dijauhi teman karena dianggap terlalu kuno. Yah, paling tidak aku bersyukur mataku tidak _minus_ sehingga tak mengharuskanku memakai kacamata walaupun hobiku adalah membaca. Ya, karena aku selalu menuruti nasihat _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ untuk tak membaca dalam jarak dekat, di tempat gelap atau sambil tiduran dan selalu menjaga kesehatan mataku dari hal-hal yang bisa membuat mata _minus_ lainnya.

Aku juga sangat berterima kasih kepada _Kaa-san_-ku yang selalu modis dan selalu mengikuti _trend _sehingga tak membiarkan anaknya berpenampilan aneh atau kuno sedikit pun. Selain itu, karena aku terlalu suka belajar, aku jadi jarang mengemil. Oh, jangankan mengemil. Makan pun aku jarang, sehingga tubuhku jadi kurus seperti lidi. Yah, itu masih lebih baik daripada aku menjadi gemuk karena aku sangat malas untuk berolahraga atau sekedar beranjak dari kasurku yang nyaman.

Dan sejujurnya, aku yang terlalu _freak_ belajar ini tidak punya teman.

Aku bukan anti sosial, pasti. Aku hanya pendiam. Aku terlalu malu untuk membuka sebuah pembicaraan dengan orang lain. Namun, semua berubah ketika Kurenai-sensei menukar tempat duduk anak-anak di kelas dengan dalih agar saling mengenal anak lain. Padahal aku yakin tujuan yang sebenarnya adalah ingin menjauhkan Naruto dan Kiba yang suka mencontek itu ke bangku paling depan agar mereka jera.

Pertukaran tempat duduk ini membuatku duduk sebangku dengan Yamanaka Ino. Dia sangat berbeda denganku. Ia cantik, modis, terkenal, punya tubuh yang bagus, pandai bergaul, dan suka berteman dengan siapa saja. Sependiamnya aku, Ino pasti mempunyai seratus satu juta cara untuk membuatku yang awalnya tak menghiraukannya menjadi berbalik memperhatikan dan menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya Ino itu orangnya memang supel, sehingga tak sulit baginya untuk mengubah sifatku yang sangat pendiam ini menjadi sedikit terbuka.

Jujur, aku juga ingin seperti Ino. Aku merasa bersyukur bisa mengenal teman sebangkuku yang sangat _up to date_ itu.

Ino benar-benar bertolak belakang denganku. Dia pernah pacaran. Padahal usianya lebih muda enam bulan dariku. Tapi yang kuherankan, mantan pacarnya banyak. Dan setelah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, ternyata dia sudah pacaran sejak kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

Padahal aku yang lebih tua enam bulan darinya saja baru satu kali ditembak. Itu pun saat aku kelas enam. Tapi, Ino sudah bergonta-ganti pacar sejak kelas tiga?

.

.

.

Dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari, kalau aku adalah seorang _**jones**_** akut**.

_KAA-SAN_, AMPUNILAH ANAKMU YANG MENGENASKAN NAMUN CANTIK INI!

* * *

**.**

**I Don't Like Sports**

**.**

* * *

"_Ohayou, minna_!"

"_Ohayou, mou_!"

"Yo!"

"Hei, apa kau sudah dengar kabar dari _dorama_ terbaru?"

"Kau putus lagi?!"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris, belum?"

"Nonton bola tadi malam tidak?"

"Aku punya film baru, lho! Horror!"

"Aktris itu akan menikah?!"

"Kemarin kau ditembak Kiba? Selamat, ya! PJ jangan lupa,"

"Hei, aku mau mencontek PR-mu, dong,"

"Kyaa, dia memang sangat tampan!"

"Filmnya kocak, sumpah. Kau pasti menyesal kalau tidak menonton!"

"Hari ini ada ulangan tidak?"

"Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini olahraganya tes lari,"

"APA?!"

Seketika obrolan di kelas itu langsung terhenti setelah mendengar teriakanku yang cetar membahana. Uh, memalukan. Ini pasti karena Ino sudah menurunkan bakat teriakannya padaku.

"_Doushite_, Sakura?" tanya Ino, sang gadis Barbie.

"_Iie_, _nandemonai,_" Jawabku dengan cepat.

"Ooh. _Souka,_" Ujarnya kemudian kembali menghadap Tenten dan Temari, melanjutkan gosip tentang pacar mereka.

Dan kelas yang sebelumnya hening itu kembali ramai dengan obrolan berbagai macam topik.

.

.

.

Ugh, aku benci olahraga lari.

* * *

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Mari kita mulai olahraga ini dengan pemanasan terlebih dahulu! Kobarkan semangat masa muda kaliaaan!" teriak guru beralis super tebal tersebut dengan _background_ yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi laut dengan deburan ombak yang menerjang karang.

"Yeaaah!" ucap anak-anak serempak. Oh, ternyata tidak. Hanya Lee yang berteriak dengan semangat masa mudanya. Yang lain hanya mengucapkannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Setelah selesai pemanasan, anak-anak diminta untuk berbaris sesuai _gender_.

"Yosh! Sekarang, kalian cari pasangan kalian!"

"APAAA?"

"PASANGAN?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan tes larinya berpasangan?!"

"KA-KALAU AKU JOMBLO BAGAIMANA?"

Hening seketika menyergap lapangan KHS yang luasnya luar biasa setelah Naruto mengatakan aibnya itu. Semua serempak menahan tawa agar tak meledak.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA~"

"Naruto memang jones!"

Namun sayangnya gagal.

"Diam kalian! Pasangan ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Yang jelas, kalian diminta berpasangan untuk menghitung berapa putaran yang sudah ditempuh oleh pasangan kalian masing-masing. Agar tidak bingung, kalian harus mencari satu orang lawan jenis untuk kalian awasi. PAHAM?" Buset dah, Gai-sensei kalau sedang marah memang menyeramkan. Kuahnya itu, lho. Muncrat kemana-mana. Kesannya 'kan jadi horror.

"Paham, sensei!" jawab anak-anak dengan serempak—penuh ketakutan—.

"Kalau begitu, silakan cari pasangan kalian!"

"_ROGER_!"

"Siap, _boss_!"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku jadi pasanganmu, ya, Menma-kun!"

"Biarkan aku jadi pasangan untuk mengawasimu, Saso-nyan~"

"Mo-mohon bantuannya, Naruto-kun!"

Mengabaikan teman-temanku yang berisik mencari pasangan mereka, aku justru asyik melamun.

"Aku dengan siapa, ya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah, berharap ada seorang pemuda yang belum mendapatkan pasangan agar kelak menjadi pasanganku nanti. Siapa saja tidak masalah. Toh hanya pasangan untuk menghitung putaran yang akan dilalui. Tak sengaja, _emerald_-ku bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ sekelam malam milik pangeran sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Entah kenapa pipiku terasa memanas saat kedua manik kami bertemu. Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah, asal tak menatap dirinya.

"Sakura-san, aku jadi pasanganmu, ya!" tawar seorang pemuda sembari menepuk pundak kiriku.

"Aah, baiklah, Lee-san. Mohon bantuannya," Balasku seraya tersenyum pada pemuda di depanku. _Yokatta_, untung saja masih ada Lee.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Jika kalian sudah medapatkan pasangan untuk menghitung putaran yang kalian tempuh, hari kita kita akan segera melaksanakan tes lari 1000 meter sebanyak 10 putaran! Ayo lakukan dengan semangat masa muda!" ucap Gai-sensei dengan semangat masa mudanya. Tch, masa muda sih, masa muda. Tapi kok jahanam? Tidak berperikemasamudaan.

"APAAA?!"

"_NO WAY_!"

"KEJAAAM!"

"MATI SAJA KAU, _GAY_!"

Sontak seluruh murid langsung menengok ke arah Tayuya yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang laknat nan durhaka. Sudah mendoakan gurunya mati, salah sebut nama lagi. Yah, walaupun pelafalan Gai dengan _Gay_ itu memang sama saja, sih.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Mau kubun—umph?" Kimimaro langsung membekap mulut kotor Tayuya dengan tangan kanannya yang aku yakin pasti bau terasi. Sementara itu, Sakon, Kidomaru, dan Jiroubo memegang erat tangan dan kaki Tayuya agar berhenti memberontak bak banteng yang mengamuk.

"Ba-baiklah, mari kita lakukan tes larinya berdasarkan nomor absen kalian," Kata guru berambut _bob _itu kemudian.

"Eeeh? Benar-benar mau dilaksanakan?!"

"Se-serius, sensei?"

"Seribu meter?"

"Sepuluh putaran?"

Murid-murid langsung menderita kejang-kejang dan sesak napas dengan kenyataan yang akan mereka hadapi. Aku pun berkomat-kamit membaca doa—mantra—kepada _Kami-sama_ agar jumlah putaran tes larinya diperkurang. Paling tidak, kalau bisa tidak usah saja sekalian. Atau ... mati saja kau, _Gay_! Ugh, aku sepertinya tertular Tayuya tadi. Mengerikan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Karena kalian terus merengek dari tadi, akan kuubah peraturannya," Putus Gai-sensei pada akhirnya. Yeah, sepertinya doa kami dikabulkan Kami-sama.

"_Yatta_!" Murid-murid bersorak riang.

"Sekarang kalian lari mengelilingi Konohagakuen sebanyak lima kali untuk laki-laki, dan tiga kali untuk perempuan! Setuju?" tanya guru yang mengenakan baju olahraga hijau ketat itu sembari menampilkan cengiran yang menyilaukan mata. Tak lupa, jempol tangan kanannya pun diacungkannya.

"..."

"La-lari mengelilingi KHS?"

"Lima kali?! / Tiga kali?!" pekik seluruh murid serempak. Kini kami memasang tampang '_oh no_!' berjamaah.

Memangnya Gai-sensei tidak tahu, ya, KHS itu seluas apa? Rasanya sama saja dengan mengitari 1000 meter.

Sarap nih guru.

"Baiklah, Aburame Shino, Akamaru, Akasuna Sasori, Akimichi Chouji, kalian duluan," Ujar guru yang bernama tengah 'semangat masa muda padahal sudah berumur tua' itu sambil melihat daftar nama murid.

"EEEH?!"

"Ma-_matte_! Kenapa Akamaru dibawa-bawa?" protes Kiba, sang pemilik anjing putih yang agak _budug_ itu.

"... Oh, benar juga, ya. Ya sudah, kalau begitu Aburame Shino, Akasuna Sasori, Akimichi Chouji, Hozuki Suigetsu, Hyuuga Neji, dan Inuzuka Kiba, silakan _start_ jongkok." Jelas Gai-sensei enteng. Seenteng membawa buah kelapa sepuluh buah dengan sepuluh jari.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan sampai garis _finish_ pertama kali?"

"Pasti Sasori-nyan~"

"Neji-kun tentunya!"

"Kiba, dong. Dia 'kan atlet sepak bola!"

"Mungkin Suigetsu? Dia kalau menghilang dari kejaran Sasuke FG yang menanyakan Sasuke bisa kabur dengan cepat,"

"Shino termasuk orang yang bisa berlari cepat tidak, ya?"

"Chouji pasti akan jadi yang terakhir, hahaha~"

Ya, percakapan atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut gosip para gadis pun dimulai sesaat setelah peluit tanda untuk '_lari_!' berbunyi.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian.

"OH EM JI! CHOUJI YANG PERTAMA!"

"APAAAH?!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin ...,"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Tidak masuk akal!"

"Dasar orang bodoh, Chouji itu ketinggalan satu putaran dibanding yang lainnya." Celetuk Karui sadis. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apakah gadis berkulit cokelat dengan rambut merah ini yang menjadi pasangannya?

"Fyuuh, untung saja,"

"Kupikir dia benar-benar yang pertama,"

"_That's so impossible, you know_. Hahaha~"

"Tch, seperti kalian bisa melakukannya lebih baik daripada Chouji," Gumamku kesal. Ya, aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang suka mengejek-ejek orang lain. Padahal dirinya sendiri tidak lebih baik dari orang yang mereka ejek itu.

Dan ternyata pemenangnya adalah Sasori, si pemuda mungil berkaki kecil yang memiliki wajah bayi. Sasori FC pun langsung bersorak merayakan kemenangan pangeran _babyface_ mereka.

"Selanjutnya Jiroubo, Juugo, Kidoumaru, Kimimaro, Nara Shikamaru, dan Rock Lee. Bersedia. Siaap, angkat pantatnya, pandangan ke depan ... mulai!"

**PRIIIT!**

"Oi, sensei! Kita bahkan belum sempat _start_ jongkok!" gerutu Kidoumaro yang masih sibuk sendiri bagaimana cara memposisikan tangan-tangannya.

"Lee curang, sudah lari duluan. Huh, _mendokusai na_~" keluh Shikamaru yang malah jalan dengan ogah-ogahan. Membuat kekasih bermanik _teal_ yang melihat tingkahnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Hei, aba-abanya 'kan sudah mulai," Ucap Gai-sensei mengingatkan.

"APAA?" Dan mereka seketika berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Aku menghitung putaran yang sudah Lee lalui. Empat. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai garis _finish_ dengan kecepatan tiga menit. Padahal KHS itu sangat luas, tapi dia bisa mengelilingi sekolah ini dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan seperti itu. Bahkan Sasori yang pertama kali mencapai _finish _pada kecepatan enam menit saja sudah dibilang hebat.

Aku iri dengan Lee. Sungguh. Dia bisa segala jenis olahraga. Yah, walaupun dia agak kurang dalam bidang akademik, sih. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa olahraga sama sekali. Pasti nanti aku jadi yang paling terakhir saat tes ini. Haah~

"Baiklah, sekarang gilirannya Sakon, Temujin, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Menma, dan Uzumaki Naruto."

"KYAAA, SASUKE-KUN~"

"Menma-kun, _ganbatte_!"

"Aku mendukungmu, Naruto-kun!"

"Temujin larinya cepat 'kan, ya? Waktu kelas sepuluh, dia hanya beda tipis dari Lee,"

"Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun!"

"... Kenapa tidak ada yang menyemangatiku?" keluh Sakon dengan getir.

Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan semua yang kudengar barusan. Tunggu, apakah aku tidak salah lihat bahwa barusan _emerald_-ku menangkap Sasuke sedang memandang ke arahku?

.

.

.

Bunyi peluit kembali berbunyi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, karena waktu sudah hampir habis, yang belum tes lari silakan ambil posisi _start_ jongkok. Sekarang giliran kalian," Ujar Gai-sensei pada murid-murid yang tersisa. Termasuk aku.

Sekitar ada sepuluh murid perempuan yang tersisa sedang mengikuti tes lari terakhir ini. Mereka adalah Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Karin, Shion, Tayuya, Sasame, Tamaki, dan aku. Kami pun berlari secepat kemampuan kami masing-masing. Tenten berada di posisi paling depan. _Well_, itu sangat wajar karena setiap hari dia selalu berlatih bersama Lee. Selain itu, dia juga atlet basket putri. Ugh, daya tahan tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku iri.

Haah, haah ..., Astaga, ini baru satu putaran! Tapi kakiku sudah terasa pegal-pegal. Ini pasti karena aku jarang berlatih dan berolahraga, sehingga kakiku menjadi kaku. _Damn_.

_Yosh, ayo berjuang, Sakura! Tetap semangat!_ Ujarku menyemangati diri sendiri. Segera kuusap peluh yang terus mengucur deras membasahi keningku, lalu kulanjutkan lariku dengan kecepatan rendah. Hampir seperti berjalan cepat.

"AYO SEMANGAT, SAKURA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto saat melihatku melewati garis _finish_ untuk melanjutkan putaran kedua.

"YA, SATU PUTARAN! BERJUANGLAH, SAKURA-SAN!" Lee ikut berteriak menyemangatiku.

Aku tersenyum singkat pada mereka berdua dan terus melanjutkan jalan cepatku, karena aku sudah tak kuat berlari lagi. Di depanku juga ada Sasame dan Tamaki yang berjalan cepat karena mengalami nasib yang sama denganku. Ada juga Temari dan Ino yang berlari kecil berada agak jauh di depanku, mereka memang duluan karena aku tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan mereka. Tenten sepertinya sudah berada di posisi paling depan.

Setelah menempuh setengah jalan, aku menghentikan langkahku. Sebenarnya semangat lariku masih menggelora, namun kakiku sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhku lebih lama. Ugh, _Kami-sama_. Aku sudah tidak kuat.

"Eh? _Doushite_, Sakura-san? Wajahmu pucat sekali," tanya Sasame yang kebetulan melihatku terduduk di atas tanah lapangan.

"Da-_daijoubu_, Sasame-san. Aku hanya lelah," jawabku seraya mengulum senyum untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku masih kuat.

"Ayo aku bantu," ajak Tamaki sembari memapah tubuhku.

"A-_Arigatou_,"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, akhirnya kami sampai juga di garis _finish_. Sasame dan Tamaki sudah melanjutkan putarannya yang ketiga walaupun dengan berjalan pelan, sementara aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Naruto dan Lee segera menghampiriku dan bertanya macam hal mengenai keadaanku.

Gai-sensei pun memaklumi tubuhku yang lemah ini, beliau menasehatiku untuk berolahraga rutin agar tubuhku kuat. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah untuk menanggapi ceramahnya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Haruno-san. Lebih baik kau segera ke UKS saja." Sarannya seraya membantuku berdiri. Ugh, bahkan berdiri saja kakiku terasa sakit. Apalagi kalau berjalan?

"_Ne, arigatou_, Gai-sensei," Jawabku. Perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku untuk menuju UKS. Oh, _Kami-sama_, kakiku sakit sekali~

"Tunggu dulu, Haruno-san. Biar Tenten yang mengantarmu ke sana," ujar guru berambut mirip mangkuk itu, kemudian memanggil Tenten untuk mengantarkanku ke UKS.

"_Ha'i_! Ayo, Sakura-chan!" Ajak Tenten kemudian.

Aku mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum menjawab ajakannya. Tenten pun memapahku dan kami berjalan perlahan menuju UKS.

"Oi, ada yang lihat Karin?" tanya Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu atau menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Karin mana?!" tanya pemuda beriris kelam itu lagi.

"Haah ... Haah ... Dia tinggal satu putaran lagi," Jawab Shion yang baru sampai _finish_.

"Ck, lama sekali, sih. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia malah ke kantin," gerutunya kesal.

"Tidak sabaran sekali. Dia pasti akan muncul, kok," Jawab Suigetsu sambil menyeringai.

"Tch. _Urusai_," balas Sasuke ketus.

Aah, aku baru sadar, kalau pasangan mengitung putarannya Karin itu Sasuke. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke terlihat begitu khawatir karena hingga kini Karin belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Sudahlah, untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Toh, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke. Akrab saja tidak. Teman juga bukan. Memangnya ... apa yang kuharapkan?

"Kaubisa berjalan, Sakura-chan? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kalau tidak kuat, aku akan menggendongmu," Tawar Tenten dengan wajah khawatirnya. Aduh, aku pasti merepotkannya.

"Eeh? Tidak perlu, Ten. Aku berat, lho. Hehe," jawabku sambil sedikit bercanda. Sekedar memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ugh, maafkan aku, Ten. Aku kesal dengan diriku yang lemah ini. Aku memang tidak berguna. Aku selalu merepotkan orang lain. Padahal sejak dulu, aku sudah bertekad untuk bersepeda tiap hari untuk melatih kakiku agar kuat, namun selalu saja tak tersampaikan. Sungguh memalukan.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati dari arah belakang kami. Aa, mungkin itu murid lain yang sudah selesai tes lari dan berniat ke kantin.

"Ugh, apakah masih jauh?" tanyaku sembari mengelap peluh yang sedari tadi membanjiri keningku. Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat lelah dan ingin segera terbaring di atas ranjang UKS yang empuk itu. Hahaha, dasar.

"Sebentar lagi, kok. Sakura-chan sudah tidak kuat kah?" jawab Tenten sembari menanyakan keadaanku.

"A-aku masih—" Kakiku oleng, mataku berkunang-kunang, kepalaku pusing. Dan satu hal yang kuingat sebelum kegelapan menyergapku adalah teriakan Tenten yang menyebut namaku.

"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

Eh? Kenapa suara Tenten berubah menjadi _bariton_ begitu?

* * *

_Ugh, di mana ini?_

Kukerjapkan mataku berulang kali agar bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di ruangan serba putih ini. Oh, UKS?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara—pemuda?—yang berada di samping tempatku tertidur.

"Eh?" Kutolehkan wajahku ke sumber suara setelah kurasa bisa melihat dengan baik. Seketika manik _klorofil_-ku terbelalak dan tubuhku segera terduduk saat mataku menangkap sosok bayangan yang berada di samping tempat tidur UKS ini.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

"Sasuke-kun," ujarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku seraya mengernyitkan alisku. Pemuda ini ... bicara apa?

"Jangan panggil margaku. Panggil aku Sasuke-kun." Jelasnya singkat.

"E-_etto_ ... sedang apa Uchi—Sasuke-san di sini?" tanyaku lagi seraya memiringkan kepalaku. Oh, bahkan aku pun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kubilang, Sasuke-kun," Ujarnya dengan tegas. Tetap bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak mau lancang menyebut nama kecil orang lain. Apalagi dengan panggilan akrab untuk orang yang belum kukenal dekat. Karena itu tidak sopan, begitu kata ibuku." Terangku seraya mengalihkan pandanganku dari _onyx_-nya yang entah sudah sejak kapan menjerat hatiku.

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu karena telah kubawa ke UKS ini," Astaga, pemuda _raven_ ini benar-benar keras kepala!

... tunggu. Dia yang membawaku ke UKS?

"Eeh? Kau yang membawaku ke sini?" _Emerald_-ku lagi-lagi berhasil ia buat terbelalak akan kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Hn," Aku segera mencebikkan bibir saat mendengar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. '_Hn_' itu maksudnya apa, coba?

"La-lalu Tenten?"

"Dia sedang mencari guru yang menjaga UKS," jawabnya dengan cepat.

"Te-terima ka—"

"Aku tidak mau menerima ucapan terima kasihmu," Ish, kenapa pemuda berambut pantat ayam ini suka sekali memotong perkataan orang lain?

"—sih. Eeh? Ke-kenapa?" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku setelah dia mengatakan hal yang membuatku sebal. Apa-apaan dia? Tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja menolak ucapan terima kasih orang lain.

"Hn, satu kata terima kasih itu tidak cukup untukku. Kau berhutang banyak padaku," Pe-pemuda ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalasmu?" Yah, tapi berkat dia, aku tertolong. Setidaknya aku harus melakukan suatu hal untuk membalas kebaikannya. Aku tidak mau berhutang budi.

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke-kun," Ugh, baiklah. Dia menang. Pemuda keras kepala ini menang.

"Ba-baiklah, Sasuke ... –kun?" ucapku ragu sembari memiringkan kepalaku.

"Hn, anak pintar," Pujinya seraya mengacak rambutku pelan. Entah kenapa jika diperlakukan seperti ini aku malah merasa seperti anjing peliharannya.

"Ugh," Aku menahan pusing yang tiba-tiba melanda kepalaku. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku belum sarapan. Bodoh sekali kau, Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Mau kubelikan bubur? Ini, minum dulu," Ucap Sasuke sembari meminumkan segelas air putih kepadaku. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku menyudahi minumku.

"Terima kasih," Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ck, keras kepala. Sudah kubilang tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Jika kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun, itu sudah lebih dari sejuta terima kasih," Terangnya seraya menegak air dari bibir gelas yang sama denganku tadi. Manik hijauku melebar. I-Itu bukannya ... _indirect kiss_?

"... E-_etto_, maaf. Aku belum pernah mengucapkan nama seorang dengan _suffiks_ seakrab itu. Aku belum terbiasa." jelasku sembari menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku, menetralisir rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menerpa.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakannya, Sakura-chan,"

"Eh? Maksud—"

**CUP.**

"Semoga cepat sembuh. Aku ke kelas duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa," ujar Sasuke seraya mengacak rambutku sejenak dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

**BLAM.**

Kusentuh bibirku yang masih terasa hangat dengan jemariku.

A-APA YANG BARU SAJA MENYENTUH BIBIRKU TADI?

Horror. Asli. Horror banget, sumpah.

.

.

.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

"Kerjaanmu baca komik melulu. Sesekali kau harus olahraga," Lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, pacarku yang tampan ini mengeluhkan kebiasaanku yang selalu tak luput dari buku. Baik buku pelajaran, novel, kamus, bahkan komik. Padahal seharusnya dia memakluminya kalau aku maniak buku. Dasar pacar tidak pengertian.

Padahal cara menyatakan perasaannya padaku saja penuh dengan perintah dan paksaan.

_'Aku sudah sejak lama memperhatikanmu. Waktu kita berdua di UKS dulu, aku sudah memberikan tanda kepemilikan padamu. Itu artinya, kau adalah milikku. Jadi, kau harus jadi pacarku!'_

... Mengingat kejadian itu kini membuatku menyesal sudah menerimanya. Jika aku tahu akan begini, seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak boleh pasrah begitu saja, ya?

"Kenapa harus begitu, Sasuke-kun? Kau 'kan tahu kalau **aku tidak suka olahraga**," belaku dengan memberikan penekanan tentang ketidaksukaanku pada olahraga dan dengan nada sedikit menggerutu, karena pemuda yang memiliki manik sekelam batu _obsidian_ ini merampas komik yang baru saja kubeli beberapa hari lalu.

"Mana yang kaupilih? Aku atau komik sialanmu ini?" tanyanya sembari mangacungkan komik _shoujo_ kesukaanku ke depan wajahku. Tch, menyebalkan!

"Pemuda Uchiha yang cemburu memang mengerikan," celetukku tanpa sadar.

"Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Ti-tidak," Aduh, bodoh sekali kau, Sakura~ Padahal kau sudah tahu betapa menyebalkannya pemuda ini jika sedang cemburu atau marah. Mulutku malah ceplas-ceplos lagi mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya. Aaa, semoga saja Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Oh, _Kami-sama_~ Buatlah dia tuli sementara!

"Jangan berbohong, Saki. Aku tahu tadi kau membicarakan sesuatu tentangku," Ucap Sasuke dengan agak geram. Ah? Sepertinya doaku terkabulkan. Mungkin bermain-main sedikit tidak masalah. Toh, kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa malah bertanya," Astaga, aku benar-benar berani.

"Apa?" DAN SASUKE BENAR-BENAR TULI! MWAHAHAHAHA~

"Tak kusangka pacarku ini tuli," Shit, kenapa aku malah semakin menjadi-jadi?

"Kaupikir aku benar-benar tuli? Kau membuatku marah, sayang. Sepertinya pacarku ini minta dihukum, eh?"

"EH? LAGI?!" Manik hijau daunku melebar menatapnya yang tengah mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. Jadi ... dia hanya berpura-pura tuli? Kalau begitu, berarti doaku tadi tidak dikabulkan? Ah, ternyata _Kaa-san_-ku memang benar kalau doa jelek itu tidak akan dikabulkan.

_Karma does exist, ma men~_

"Jadi, kau mau yang mana? Kening, telinga, pipi, bibir, leher, atau ... dada?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai yang menggoda iman.

"_HENTAIYARO_!"

.

.

.

* * *

**BENAR-BENAR OWARI** **:v**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa, minna-san~ XD

Apa ada yang merindukanku? Kalau ada, biarkan aku peluk kalian~ *ditampol*

Oh iya, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU buat Hayashi Hana-chan! Terima kasih karena kamu udah jadi reviewer pertama di fanfic pertama aku. Terima kasih karena sudah mau jadi tempat curhat aku. Semoga makin pintar, makin cantik, makin lebih baik lagi dari yang sebalumnya, panjang umur, sehat selalu, diberikan jodoh yang terbaik, semua yang diharapkan bisa tercapai, dan makin sayang SasuSaku~ :3 *maunya* #dijambak

Yosh, sebenarnya aku mau publish fanfic angst, tapi feel-nya lagi gak dapat. Padahal cuaca di luar lagi mendukung banget, tuh. :') *lirik jendela* #digorokHana

Btw maaf, ya kalau fanfic-nya gaje. Ini awalnya based on true story, sih. Tapi udah aku edit sana-sini. Wkwkk. *malah ketawa*

Selain itu, maaf, ya, buat Kak Nana, aku belum bisa menuhin request-an-mu. :'v *emangnya dia baca?* #ngakaksetankemudiankabur #dilemparsendal

Yosh, ditunggu review dan concrit-nya, minna-san~ :'))

**Sayonara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**Subarashii Shinju**


End file.
